This invention is generally related to the internal combustion engine arts.
Specifically, the principles set forth herein are applicable to engines having a lower camshaft and pushrod configuration in conjunction with an upper rocker shaft location.
While the invention is specifically designed for modifying a Chrysler 440 or 340 C.I. engine, it will be appreciated by those of skill in the art that the described design has wide ranging utility in the engine arts.
It is known in the art that high-powered engines experience a significant loss of power at high RPM levels, i.e., on the order of 6,000-9,000 RPM. It now has been discovered in the development of the present invention that such high RPM power losses appear to be caused by cylinder head vibration or flexing which, in turn, is caused by flexing of the elongated rocker arm shaft at high RPM's. The elimination of the aforementioned high RPM power loss, in accordance with the present invention, therefore, comprises a major advance in the engine arts.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to eliminate rocker shaft vibration and/or flexing at all engine operating levels, including high RPM conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide means wherein the elongated rocker shaft is more securely held in its intended position as contrasted with prior art systems.
It is also an object to provide a dual rocker shaft support system which readily is useable along cylinder heads of varying heights. The Chrysler 440 or 340 C.I. engine has such variable cylinder head height configurations as do other engines in the art.
Still another very important object of the invention is to provide supports for the rocker shaft between successive rocker arms on said shaft and, moreover, while said supports, in operation, are connected by studs to the cylinder block, they may be removed from said studs without disconnecting the combustion head from its attachment to said cylinder block, thereby preventing water leaks and the like.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description which follows.
It has been known generally in the engine arts to utilize elongated bolts for the retention of rocker arm assemblies. However, the specific and advantageous structure of the present invention has not heretofore been demonstrated in the art.